Candlesticks, Whiskey, Whispers and Dinner
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: What if Michael took Linda up on her offer of dinner...cute, fluffy Minda but hints at...


I was watching Waterloo road today because I was off and I was wondering what would happen if Michael took Linda up on her offer of dinner...so enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes and reviews would be nice

The ring of the door bell echoed through the house and alerted Linda that Michael had arrived. She put the spoon down on the workbench and made her way through the house to the front door.

She grasped the door handle, turned it and pulled it open to reveal a very smart looking Michael with a bunch of red roses. Michael looked Linda up and down and nearly drooled. She was wearing a figure hugging black low cut dress that showed off her curves, her blonde locks were curled and her plump lips were painted blood red. Michael passed the roses over to Linda and said "You look lovely." She smiled at him and gratefully took the flowers off him. He then stepped into the hallway of her flat and was hit with eastern cuisine which was cooking in the kitchen. Linda closed the door behind him and announced " Sit down, I'll get you a drink." They both walked into the candlelit living room which had 2 black sofas, a black sleek plasma TV, deep red walls, dark laminate flooring, and a coffee table which sat on top of a red rug.

Michael sat down on one of the sofas and Linda walked through to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase with water. She then opened the fridge and shouted through to Michael. "Beer or whiskey." To which his reply was."Linda, you should know me by now." She unscrewed the bottle of whiskey, poured it into a glass and took it though to Michael. She passed it over and said "It will only take about 10 minutes, make yourself at home." She then rushed back through to the kitchen to finish off cooking her speciality food.

Michael stood up, with the drink still in his hand, and walked over to the CD player. He looked through her CD collection and stumbled on a home-made CD. He looked at the back cover to find Linda had hand written the names of the songs she put onto the CD on a scrap bit of paper. He put the glass down, slipped the CD out of the case, and put it into the CD player and mediated skipped to number 3 which was Adele's "Crazy for you." Which was a song that before described their love for each other. He then picked up his drink and went to sit back on the sofa.

Linda was putting the dinner onto the plates when she noticed the there was music on in living room She picked up the plates, made her way through to the livingroom and smiled at Michael who was in his own world."Probably reminiscing." She thought as she placed the plates down on the coffee table.

The clatter of the plates on the table awoke Michael from his daydream to find Linda trying to light two candles that were sitting on the middle of the table."Pass it over." He laughed while smiling at her. She reluctantly passed them over to him and picked up two cushions that she put on the floor at either end of the table. Michael picked up the lit candles and sat them both back onto the table."Just one more thing." She announced as she ran back through to get the vase full of roses. She plopped them back on the table "It's perfect." She declared.

They both sat down on the cushions and started to eat the yummy food that Linda had made."It's lovely" Michael said."Just like you." Linda blushed and put her head down. Michael reached over the coffee table and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up."I mean it.' She smiled back at him and put her cutlery down. Michael did the same a few minutes later. Linda stood up and picked up her and Michael's plate, cutlery and glasses."I'll go wash these." She said to him as she made her way through to the kitchen.

When Linda was out of sight, Michael blew out the candles on the table and lifted the table off rug and put it to the side of the room to give some space in the middle.

Linda had now finished the dishes and was taking dessert through to Michael. She got to the living room and noticed the table to the side." What are you doing?" She said to him."I made dessert." " I thought we could make our own." He replied. She put the plates down because she definitely couldn't miss this offer. He put his hand out and Linda took it. Michael pulled her sharply in against him and slipped a hand around her waist. The song that now filled the room was "Strange & beautiful." by Aqualung. Linda rested her head on the crook of Michael's neck and they swayed in time to the music.

"This is lovely." Michael pointed out."Just the two of us." No kids or stress...just you and me." Linda replied as she picked her head up off his shoulder, looked into his eyes and smiled. He picked a blonde bit of hair that had fallen over her face and placed it behind her ear."I love you." He whispered."Ditto." He drew her in closer, so that there was no space between them and she run her hand from his chest to his cheek. They moved closed but the lyrics from Natalia Kills "Mirrors" made them jump as it blasted through the speakers.

Shut your mouth and close the door,  
I wanna  
Watch you while you take it off,  
I'm gonna  
Take the blindfold, put it on and then I drop the letter to the floor  
I said shut up

She picked up the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table and quickly turned it off."Maybe we could do what she says." Michael stated. Linda looked at him, her face filled with confusion."Make our own music." He explained. She looked up at him and said "Cheesy." as she smiled while moving closer.

He looked down at her and he quickly pulled her closer and into a passionate kiss. His hands slid down her back and made there way to her knees. He hoisted her legs around his waist, but Michael lost his footing and the both fell onto the floor. They laughed and started to make out again, both of them knew that they weren't going to finish till early the next morning.


End file.
